Faith
by Aura
Summary: Story of Ghaleon and Luna and thoughts/events that happened behind the scenes, as well as thoughts and feelings behind actions they take. Can a lost girl save a similarly wayward magician with the power to rival gods? (Rating may rise in the future based on content.)


**Quick AN's:** I've always really felt bad for Ghaleon's character, particularly after the Silver Star game that was on PSP with the extra scene at the beginning. I always wanted to do a fiction of him and Luna along with things that were happening outside the story itself. That's what this is.

**Story:** _**Faith**_

**Chapter One:** _**Dream, Delusion?**_

"_Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like."_

_**-Lemony Snicket**_

_**Vane, the Flying City of Magic...**_

"You wished to save the world once, avert the crisis was the way you put it but I could feel it from you then. Despite the start of your concerns about my power, you believe in me, you wanted the best for everyone." Althena's voice was as gentle as a refreshing breeze in the summer. "You were the highest of my priests back then, what's so different after all these years?"

Ghaleon's finger's gripped around the smooth surface of his door frame. The soft utterances of the goddess' voice threatened to calm his resolve. Yet, when he spoke, his own tenor was a contrasting winter chill. "Yes, I followed you once. Then you were bested by a mortal. You showed clearly how weak you are, that you continue to allow this pattern to emerge. This belief of yours to blindly have faith in the same humans that would steal away your power is disgusting. Perhaps it was not Eiphel but someone will eventually steal your power, so why not me? I can defend the world from the future threats that will eventually return to it."

"There is no reason to do so." The goddess answered. Yet, Ghaleon knew otherwise...he'd never been an incredible seer, he'd never really put too much stock in the art of divination. That aside, he'd had visions of the future, of strange aliens that would return to this world in an attempt to destroy it all – a creature that even in lore the goddess had been unable to defeat alone on her first attempt. Zophar...

"There is every reason, perhaps no others will understand the need for a superior power but I have seen what will come to pass without someone to stop it." Ghaleon replied. "Besides, I can kill two birds with one stone. Not only will I remove the threat of the future, but I will relieve the world of the threat of the vile tribe in the process. They already worship me so I can bring them into the fold or destroy them as plans require."

Outside the room where he spoke to the goddess the trees had become sun-touched by the autumn that was quickly taking them over.

"Those in the frontier were not fully refused, they have every chance to redeem themselves." The goddess sounded sad and when she spoke he couldn't quite turn to face her. He feared that staring into the endless sapphire of her gaze he might yet be convinced to give up this path. Instead he smoothed his hand, letting it fall free from the lacquered surface of the fine wooden window in his office. He was considered the most powerful man alive, stronger even than the headmistress of the magic school. The floating island of Vane that would protect the world and it's goddess in it's most dire hour. A pity none of the fools knew there was no goddess that lived in their false place of worship – there hadn't been for fifteen years.

"Yes, the vile tribe. Their ancestors still pay for the mistakes of men generations older than them, what manner of lesson is it that you wish to teach? Have you grown so tired of your ability that you would rather keep telling yourself the lie that they were unworthy of your grace?" He retorted, his words dripped with venom.

He'd never been personally harmed by the separation of the outer lands but when he'd went there to recruit people to begin construction he began to understand just how desolate the rest of their planet had become. How close they were to such pained lives, barely scraping by in the wastelands. All a matter of luck, where they were born. The people of the inner world had accepted the fairy tale that no one beyond the border was worthy of saving but Ghaleon only recognized it as one more failure by the goddess that he had once chosen to serve.

"So the entire world should suffer because of it? The people you walked beside and call friends, the people you loved. Would you destroy all of it just to have more power? How can you possibly think you could succeed where Eiphel failed? Do you have so little faith in your own people? In your own humanity?" The goddess asked several questions in a row, her own voice hadn't raised but there was more emotion than a moment ago. She sounded a touch frantic beneath her facade of tranquility.

"I am not doing this to make the world suffer, it is to cleanse it of the absurdity of a god that is not absolutely powerful. I can do much more with the gifts you possess than you could begin to realize. I am not that fool, I need not deal with the demons of the black star to gain what I desire, nor would I give up who I am to take on this responsibility. I have seen people, I've seen the horrible things they still do to each other even in this so called time of peace. They need to be ruled, not just given lee way to aimlessly wander and indulge in any whims they desire." As he spoke he gained enough confidence to finally turn and face his accuser but as he did so he blinked in surprise.

The woman's voice had been there but only the mask Eiphel used to wear was in the chair he'd thought she was sitting in. The left eye glowed a pale red against the black of it's half and the right was whited out with the rest of the pale color of it's half. Lines fell from the eyes as if tears were falling, though there were further lines that came from a non present nose and mouth. Dots of opposite color were along the forehead along with horn like patterns, all symmetrical and in the black/white theme – until he recognized his face in the pattern.

Ghaleon shocked awake, the image of the dual colored mask still in his mind as he blinked in an attempt to adjust to the sunlight filtering into his room.

Just a dream then.

_"It is not over, Ghaleon...For I shall prophesy unto you; Just as I now sit in ruin, so shall be your fate."_

Setting a hand over his forehead a slow smirk came to his lips and Ghaleon laughed, a bitter bark that was coarse from so being asleep so long. His plans were moving along swiftly, to think his subconscious would attempt to elicit hesitation now was downright humorous. He knew exactly what he was doing. Whatever odd concerns might exist in his brain were minor and unimportant. Ghaleon pushed the dream, and memory, away with little time to be wasted on it.

How could he grow justifiably cross with students for being late if he didn't make it to the classes he attended as their professor? Ghaleon pushed himself up, letting the satin sheets pool away from him, smoothly sliding off his skin the way you might expect beads of water to do the same. The deep plum color of the bedding making his pale complexion all the more obvious against the darker shade. He stretched out his arms and moved toward the bath he was spared. Best to hurry to work, he couldn't give any impression that something with him might be amiss after all.

While thus far his replacement of the Headmistress Lemia Ausa had gone mostly unnoticed it was clear that Mia had realized something was different. Though she clearly didn't know exactly what that was yet Ghaleon knew it was best to keep his distance. The girl had grown up around him, rarely had he gone a day without at least passing her in the halls and she had the best chance of realizing something was happening. Better to let her cry it out night after night – he didn't want to hurt the child but sometimes such actions were required. You have to deal with the pain to set a bone, and there would be further sacrifice before he could cleanse the poison from the world.

_**On A Boat nearing Merebia...**_

Luna let out a light sigh as she finished singing to herself...she'd always been musically inclined and normally song would make her feel better. Usually there was little that happened that could bother her to the point that giving voice to her troubles didn't aid her concerns but tonight it wasn't helping at all. She felt all the more sorrowful after having finished the small piece that came to mind. It really did feel lately as if she was waiting for something more, something grander...but it also frightened her – all the dreams she'd had lately were confusing and uncomfortable.

Was she just being fickle? There didn't seem to be anything to worry about, they'd done well in their travels so far. They were nearly to Merebia and it was there that Alex could speak with Mel and continue his journey to become Dragonmaster. But where did that leave her? She wanted to be near Alex but this dream of his wasn't hers. She wanted to help him but at the same time she had wanted to stay home and just wait. He'd spurred her to come along and she had just done it – was it foolish to still be here?

The wind picked up some of her hair, knocking the blue locks into the sky where they waved a moment before it died temporarily again. They would be in the city by morning but she couldn't see anything just yet – she supposed she should sleep but she felt so restless...

The same emptiness she'd always talked about felt as if it was going to eat away at her until there was nothing left – this trip left her all the more unsure. Was she going to just follow Alex forever? They were siblings and she'd always been closer to him than even most families but she wasn't sure if there was more than that – or even if there should be. Some of the townsfolk had always frowned on how close they seemed. It was taboo to love your siblings romantically.

She wasn't even sure that's what she felt – she was just as close to her parents. She missed them already. The way mother would always help her make the bed in the morning. The warm breakfasts they would cook, the way father would always tell his stories of the heroes. The same heroes that had inspired Alex into this adventure in the first place. It was clear each day how much he enjoyed this – being out on his own and chasing his dreams.

They were in different places and it had happened so fast Luna still couldn't get her mind around it or the changes in Alex. She knew it was for the better that he was growing up but she was a little afraid she'd be left behind. She didn't have the same drive for this lifestyle that he did. Once they reached the capital Remus would probably leave them, he'd never been the bravest of the kids in their village and once he sold the diamond he wouldn't need to tag along on Alex's quest. Nall would probably break off in the capital as well so they would probably end up being alone soon. She wasn't sure what to think or how to discuss it. Perhaps her fears were all just in her mind...but then her mind went back to the song she'd just been offering to the fireflies.

_"There's a hole within my soul. What will fill this emptiness inside of me?"_

Following Alex's aspirations kept her closer to him but it left her feeling all the more out of place. Now that they'd gone on these adventures and left their home she was left confused as to what she wanted. She'd always assumed they would just grow old in Burg and she was content with that – happy to have the peaceful village where she lived. However, now that she'd left her tiny home a part of her was delighted at seeing all the beauty outside of it. There was so much she would miss if she just went back home now.

With a deep breath she climbed down from the crow's nest, they would be up early tomorrow and she should probably try to get a few hours of rest before then. Her troubles haunting her as she went into the bow of the ship, unaware of how much more she would feel mixed up in the weeks to come.

**End Chapter**

I'm doing my best to focus on these two, other character's will show up but I want to mostly focus on scenes that weren't in the game. With possibly the occasional quote to accent things that they character's are thinking about or the like. No idea when I'll work on this again but hopefully someday since I really like Ghaleon.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Well, I don't have any yet but I appreciate any feedback : )


End file.
